Warriors- Omen of the Flame: The Heart of a Warrior
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Parents he hardly knew died for him. Emberkit knew he was very different from the others, that was the only thing he ever knew . But then everything changed when he received a prophecy. "Only the heat of the embers can defeat the cold darkness". (Closed for rewrite)


Blazekit could hear how tried her mother was as he felt her heart thumping and her lungs breathing heavily. Blazekit knew that she was running away from something, Blazekit never truly knew what at the time.

But Blazekit could still hear the deep breathing of her mother as she slowed down. That's when she decided to speak up.

"Mother, why did we have to run away from camp?" Blazekit asked her as she felt her mother's hot breath as she let her down so she could speck.

"It's only for a little while, until it's safe to go back" she said and then picked Blazekit up again by the tuff of his neck.

Blazekit was about to continue asking a few more things, until she heard a yowl from behide her and her mother. "There she is!" yowled a tom as he charged towards us with other cats behide him.

My mother ran as fast as she could carry me into the forest as the other cats thumped after us. StarClan please help us, Blazekit thought as may mother carried me.

Then something tugged my mother hard, she let me go and Blazekit dropped to the ground. "Mother we have to get away, please get up!" Blazekit tried mewing to her, Blazekit felt wet tears sliding down her face.

"Go Blazekit, you can run faster then them, I know it!" she said as both of our eyes met. Her eyes were as beautiful as the clear water of the lake. Blazekit licked her on her check and then ran into the bushes.

Blazekit looked back one last time; her mother got up and led the two other cats away. But two other cats were giving chase right towards him.

Blazekit ran like the wind as he left the two cats far behide. She could hear them cursing at each other from far behind me as my heart pounded as Blazekit carefully walked down the pathway that led down into the hollow where the camp was.

She then ran to the leader's den, but the leader already rushed to her side. This was her father, the leader of the clan.

"Blazekit what happened? Where is your mother?" he said, sounding worried. Blazekit looked into her father's deep green eyes and then spoke.

"Those evil cats that invaded the camp are chasing her though the woods, we must help her!" he begged to his father.

He shook his head, then yowled to his fellow warriors that had woken up that they needed to help.

As they got ready to go, Blazekit spoke out again to her father. "Please let me come with you, I could show everyone where to go" Blazekit said, trying to make her father understand him.

Her father first looked at her and then his warriors, then he spoke. "You may come, but stay close to me, there will be many dangers in this forest at night" he replied and then flicked his tail to his fellow warriors to follow him as both of us and the warriors went up the narrow pathway out of the hollow.

Both the warriors and Blazekit's father went faster, but Blazekit had strong legs and managed to follow the other warriors at a good pace.

Then Blazekit heard a scream from father into the forest. The warriors and her father heard it as well and soon rushed towards the continuing to where it stoped.

When we finally got there, we were in time. Lightkit's father leaped onto a cat before he could see what was happing. The warriors did the same and soon the four other cats were underneath their paws, unable to move.

Then Blazekit's father spoke to the biggest of the six cats, probably the leader. "Hawkflight, how many times have I told you not to come back to ThunderClan's forest again?" growled Blazekit's father showing his teeth to the tom.

Blazekit's father took his paws off Hawkfrost, but signaled to his other warriors to not let the other cats go just let.

He seemed not afraid of my father, how could he be so evil, yet once a brave and truthful warrior?

"Skyfeather made me mad by choosing you over me, we could of had a life together!" he hissed as his claws dug into the ground.

He moved aside and in Blazekit's horror, there lied the dead body of his mother. Her beautiful white fur was now scarlet red, her eyes were still a light blue, but no longer shined like they used to.

Hawkflight took his eyes away from Blazekit's dead mother and then continued to speck.

"But no, she chose you and she gave birth to your kit" then growled more and without warning grasped Blazekit in his paws.

StarClan save me, Blazekit yowled in her mind as she was trying to fight for air and then Blazekit's father eyes narrowed at Hawkflight.

"You had your revenge on my mate, is that not good for you?! Why kill my son for something he never did to you?" he spat.

"Never mind about your mouse-brain kit, I rather destroy the clans then for mercy!" Hawkflight hissed and then threw Blazekit half across the clearing and landed right in front of her father.

Without warning, the other cats pushed the other cats off of them and began battling. "You will join StarClan tonight, then I shall rule the forest" Hawkflight growled and leaped at Blazekit's father.

But Blazekit's father was quick and both of their claws clashed. Before she could help out, she heard her father's yowl.

"Dawnlight, get away from the clearing with Blazekit, hide in the bushes" he tried to say as he continued to fight Hawkflight.

Just like her father told her to do, Blazekit quickly ran with Dawnlight and they hided in the bushes. As Blazekit watched the battle, all cats were fighting with tooth and claw.

The main battle that Blazekit was watching was between her father and the cat know as Hawkflight.

"You will never win as long as I am leader of ThunderClan, no other Clan will expect you into theirs" growled her father and then clawed him on his right flank.

Hawkflight ignored the pain and then spoke with a crackle in his voice. "I may never become a leader in another Clan, but I can always destroy the Clans" he crackled.

The battle between Blazekit's father and Hawkflight got even faster. Their claws raked each other until Blazekit's father spoke out.

"I shall never let you kill another soul again!" he growled even louder and then turned him other with all his power.

Before Hawkflight could even got up, his father did a deadly blow to the Hawkflight's chest. But then the other cats saw in horror that Hawkflight had also stabbed Lightkit's father in the chest as well.

Hawkflight then crackled some more with his remaining breath as then he finally fell down dead. The remaining cats soon fled, knowing that they had no chance against the cats of the clans.

"Father!" Blazekit yowled in grief, as she ran to her father's side, ignoring the dull eyes of Hawkflight.

"Father, don't leave me, I love you so much" said Blazekit's her tears coming down faster onto the ground.

Her father slowly turned to her, and then spoke with grief filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blazekit that it has to come to this, even if… I never did get you to tell you may name. I shall always love you like your mother did" he croaked.

He turned his head towards the other two warriors. "Leafshade, I want you to please take care of Blazekit, treat her well" he said to Leafshade, and she nodded her head.

"Dawnclaw, I know that you will do a great job as a leader, please led ThunderClan well" said Blazekit's father to the brown tom.

"I will, I won't fail you" he said and then Blazekit's father's eyes become as dull as his breath became as still as the night.

Blazekit put his head close to the limp body of her father and more grief filled his eyes. After awhile, Leafshade spoke up.

"Come Blazekit, we should be getting back to camp now" she meowed and then picked up her mother's dead body.

When Dawnlight had picked up her father limp body, she follow him and Leafshade though the woods towards ThunderClan's camp.

As Leafshade lead the way, Dawnlight walked beside him. "He was called Oakstar, that was your father's name," Dawnlight finally meowed and Blazepaw looked at him.

"Did you know him well?" asked Blazepaw and then Dawnlight sighed. "He was the best friend I ever had, it was never his time to die" he finished and then walked up ahead to join Leafshade and the others.

What new life will await me? Will I ever get over my grief? Blazepaw asked himself knowing that no one would answer him because only he could change his own fate.


End file.
